The present invention generally relates to controlling a data copy from a logical volume to another logical volume.
Technology related to a volume copy, which is a data copy from a logical volume (simply referred to as “volume” below) to another logical volume is known. A volume copy may be a volume replication or a volume migration. Generally speaking, in the case of a volume replication, the data stored in the copy-source volume must not be deleted even after the copy has been completed. By contrast, in the case of a volume migration, the data stored in the copy source volume generally may be deleted upon completion of the copy. Technology related to volume replication, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-301590, and technology related to volume migration, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-302077.